


Unseemly

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin wants Marian to let go of her inhibitions. In public! Rated for sexual insinuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseemly

**Title:**  Unseemly  
 **Author:**  Whytewytch/Whytewytch4  
 **Fandom:**  Robin Hood BBC  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Marian, Robin  
 **Word count:**  100  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Prompt:**  Marian/Robin; slide  
 **A/N:**  Written for  **rh_drabblefest on LiveJournal**

* * *

"C'mon, you know you want to. Let go for once and have some fun."

Robin's voice was pitched low, his breath tickled her ear; a shiver wracked Marian's body. He was right. She did want to do this with him, but right here in the open? What would people think?

Robin's hands covered hers, bringing them to her skirt to help her hike it up. "That's it, luv. Let's go."

He darted off and she followed closely, jumping down onto the frozen surface of Locksley Pond and sliding across. She whooped in joy as the cold wind stung her cheeks.


End file.
